1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to test equipment for yokes for electrical power switches.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
In electrical power distribution, oil-filled switches have been widely used on power distribution lines. The position of the switch has been controlled by signals furnished to the switch from an associated control yoke.
From time to time, a switch became inoperative, in that it would not change position in response to control signals to the yoke. A fault was then known to be present, but it was not possible to identify the yoke or the switch as the source of the problem. In order to isolate and identify the source of the fault, a line crew member typically in an elevated line basket had to disconnect the yoke from the oil switch. Volt-meter probes could then be brought into contact with the yoke and the switch in an attempt to isolate the fault. This was a cumbersome and inconvenient procedure.